


Podfic: Let's Pretend the War is Over by pir8fancier

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:pir8fancierThe war is over and Draco is alone, fighting demons of a different nature. This is obviously an AU by now. Written after "The Half-Blood Prince" came out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Podfic: Let's Pretend the War is Over by pir8fancier

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Pretend the War Is Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192704) by [pir8fancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier). 



_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[Let's Pretend the War is Over - Archived on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nBr_w85Kx4ReuyUCjq_dxPJ216CE3bj8/view?usp=sharing)

Or play directly here:


End file.
